Many large scale semiconductors require high current, e.g. 100A or more, at low voltages, e.g. 1V, or less, dissipate large amounts of power, challenging packaging technologies to accommodate power, thermal, and signal demands. Resonant switching power converters may be used as fixed ratio current multipliers in power conversion systems to provide high current at a low voltage.